


Unraveling

by Owlship



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: It's such a small thing, just a bit of black cloth wrapped around his eyes.





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinktober '16, originally posted [on tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/151821502576/kinktober-14-sensory-deprivation-aka-oh-thank)!

It's such a small thing, just a bit of black cloth wrapped around his eyes, but even after all this time Max has a sense of feral chaos to him, an uncertainty of how his body might react. Taking away his sight makes the both of them feel on edge with the possibility of violence lurking around the edges of the room, hearts beating swift before anything even happens.

Furiosa has her prosthesis on for this, the belts cinched tight over her bare skin.

At every noise she makes as she slowly takes him in from all the angles afforded to her, Max twitches to her direction and she lets herself imagine a pair of animal ears on top of his head, swiveling as he searches for her.

He jumps in place when she puts her hand on him for the first time, just an open palm on the skin of his chest. Furiosa traces the line of his pectoral muscle, curves her hand around the deltoid capping his shoulder. He relaxes into the contact, and she changes her touch to be just the tips of her fingers, nails dancing as she repeats the motion in the opposite direction. She thumbs over his nipple when she reaches it, pulled tight enough in the cool air to be responsive, and his breath hitches.

She drums her fingers against the curve of Max's ribs, pressing in deep to feel bone through the layers of flesh before pulling back to a light touch, following the lines of his muscles while he breaths.

Then she removes her hand altogether and steps around to his back, tilted away where he's sitting diagonal on the edge of the mattress. He easily follows her movements, head tilting minutely.

When she presses her metal hand to his shoulder blade he twitches again and lets out a startled puff of air. The metal's colder than flesh, harsh and unyielding no matter how delicately she uses it.

Furiosa ducks her head and kisses the base of his neck just below the scar of his brand. This touch he leans into from the start, even when she scrapes her teeth against the skin before pulling away.

It's old habit by now to let her eyes skip of the wording of his tattoo, to focus on the lines of his body underneath the ugly scrawl. He shivers slightly when she drags her prosthetic hand across the back of his shoulders, letting the blunted corners of her central claw dig in a little before she soothes back over the skin with her right hand.

It was only the front of his neck that Max said no to being touched, so she runs a finger up the back along his spine all the way to where the blindfold wraps around his head. She tugs gently on one of the tufts of his hair and he lets out a low groan, then huffs a little like he's amused when she spends a moment scratching his scalp, clean strands of hair sliding through her fingers.

When she walks back to his front his cock's halfway hard from anticipation, filling out where it rests against his thigh, and she splays her hand out just above the base of it. Max sucks in a surprised breath and his cock jumps, rising a little further.

She smiles to herself and takes him in hand, gives his cock a stroke down its length, enjoying the way it transforms from somewhat soft to entirely rigid under her fingers as well as how he groans at the motion, how she can see the muscles under his skin twitch as he fights to hold himself still.

It's going well, far better than she prepared herself for.

Before going anywhere with the idea Furiosa had made him talk it out, go over every part of his body for what she can and can't touch and in which ways, what might spark a reaction he doesn't think he can control. His upper back she can touch, he'd said, but he doesn't know about much lower than his ribcage; nothing to do with his ass, not while he's blindfolded. Not his knee, but the rest of his legs should be fine. Almost with embarrassment he'd added that his feet can be ticklish, he might kick her.

She's laughed when he told her that, decided right then that she had to try her luck with it.

His feet are battered with years of hard use and little care, but when she takes her hand off his cock to run a finger along the arch of his instep the skin is still soft enough. He jerks away sharply, not out towards her body in a kick after all but up. When he settles Furiosa rests her metal hand on the top of his thigh to hold him in place and tickles his foot again with more purpose, grinning when he twitches and squirms, involuntary little laughs bubbling out of him.

"Fur-hi-os-haa…!" he protests through the spasms of breathy laughter, and with one last teasing stroke she lets the foot drop.

She moves straight to landing a kiss on his still-smiling mouth, leaving her prosthetic hand still on his thigh. A moment later Max lets out a gasp of another sort against her lips when she slides it so the metal brushes across his cock, carefully angled so it isn't in much danger of hurting him.

She gently pushes at his shoulders until he angles himself to lie down on the mattress, hands falling open and loose-fingered at his side. They twitch like he wants to reach out and touch when she rests the weight of one leg next to him on the bed, and she gets an idea.

Furiosa picks up his hand and dips her head, sucks one of his fingers into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. He groans, erection quickly back to straining eagerly after the tickling diminished it.

Then she moves his hand so it's covering her breast, and he immediately cups his fingers around the shape of it. She holds in a sigh when Max sweeps his spit-wet finger over her nipple, pushing into the touch, then pulls his hand away to run down the length of her stomach. It feels a bit dishonest to have him touch her cunt when he's supposed to be the focus, except she knows how much he likes touching her. His fingers don't wait for her to position them but slide through her folds of their own volition, rubbing over her clit so she has to bite down a moan.

He lets out a barely audible sigh of disappointment when Furiosa tugs him away after only a few seconds, but she sucks his fingers clean again before having his hand fall back to the mattress.

She darts down and licks a stripe on Max's belly and he twitches, but doesn't react as much as she'd hoped when she blows air over it. For a stretch of a few minutes she just teases at him, touching him all over his body without warning, ignoring the way his cock juts up hard and angry red as she alternates flesh hand and metal, licks and nibbles, hard touches and soft.

When she's had her fill and Max is under her arching into every caress and making quiet pleading noises with his hands fisted into the sheets so he doesn't touch her, Furiosa steps back from the bed entirely. She watches him tense and relax, trying to anticipate where she'll come from next, and slips her fingers down to her cunt.

Even with half his face hidden she can see the exact moment he realizes what he's hearing, what the quiet slick noises mean, the changes in her breathing she makes no effort to hide. It hadn't been just the blindfold he wanted to try but the lack of her voice; wanted, he mumbled with his face red and slightly averted, wanted to try and just feel her, to smell and taste. It had taken her a while to puzzle through the request, to realize that he wasn't trying to pretend he might be with someone else but that he wanted to focus on her with just the subtler senses.

He whines very quietly at the anticipation and lack of attention, and she bites her lip to keep quiet, thinking this is something she might want to revisit. It's a good sort of strange to see him laid out so nicely for her, her scarf wrapped around his eyes and his body quivering, hands flexing open and closed but not reaching to touch her or to take his leaking cock in hand.

He's so attuned to her movements that Furiosa knows there's no point in trying to be stealthy, so she walks over and feeds her slick fingers into his parted mouth at the same time as she kneels directly over his hips.

Max's tongue licks her fingers eagerly, his teeth biting down just enough to keep her in place. She has to tug them away from him to hold his cock steady and then she's lowering herself down, sliding him inside of her while he groans loud and low.

He mumbles something and Furiosa leans in close, pressing herself along the length of his body. The buckles of her belts are probably digging into his stomach, but the belts have been digging into her stomach the entire time so she considers it even.

By his own rules she can't ask him to repeat it, so even though he looks perfectly content she taps twice on his cheek, asking without words if he needs an out. He slaps his hand against the mattress twice in reply, eager, so she lays both hands against his chest and pushes herself back upright, sliding his cock inside of her as she goes. She moves against him using small slow motions, just rocking and swiveling her hips, teasing herself as much as him with it.

When she pulls off him entirely after not nearly long enough he makes a sound not unlike a whimper, and she has to bite back a disappointed noise of her own. Max reaches out with his hands to try and grab her before remembering to keep them at his sides, mouth open on a confused frown.

Furiosa blows air over his cock, shiny and wet from being inside her, and he lets out a strangled shout, legs jerking up to try and cover himself. His unguarded reaction makes her smile, and she presses a kiss to the head of his cock in apology before opening her mouth to suck him in.

He moans and again mumbles something that she can't make out, legs widening their stance. She pauses and taps the skin over his hip twice, wanting to be sure, and he grumbles wordlessly but repeats the sign back to her.

She can taste herself all over his cock, blending with the tang of his precome and the hot salt of his skin, and she curls her tongue around what she can to clean it off. She can't fit his entire length in her mouth- she's tried, and so far it's ended poorly despite her best efforts- so she covers what she can't swallow down with her hand, strokes alternatively gentle and tight.

She can't resist pulling away one more time and Max whimpers to be left in the open air again. Furiosa moves her hand over his cock, rubs on the spot below the crown at the head and dips down to press a kiss to the root where she can feel his heartbeat just under the surface.

When she takes him back into her mouth she stops teasing him, instead moving hand and mouth in a tandem rhythm, swirling her tongue and sucking at his hot flesh with determination.

Max twitches under her, minute jerks of his hips like he can't help it, and when one of his hands flutters down to run over the top of her head in a fumbling caress she lets him have the touch.

"I- gonna-" he grunts clearly enough for her to hear him this time, and she hums a little to let him know she's heard and to finish him off.

He comes with a drawn-out moan and a hot splash in her mouth, cock pulsing against her fingers.

Furiosa isn't particularly fond of the taste of it but swallows it down anyway, keeps stroking him until the last of it is milked out and she can feel his cock starting to go soft again. Then she pulls away and shuffles up to the head of the bed, cupping Max's cheek for a moment before sliding the blindfold up off his eyes.

He blinks at the sudden brightness, pupils blown wide but gaze fixing on her instantly, a warm dopey sort of a smile on his lips.

"Okay?" she asks, not really having any doubts, and he taps his hand against her arm twice in reply.


End file.
